1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet vehicle having a top or roof system that can be stowed in a rear-end stowage compartment. The top or roof system has at least one front roof element and a rear window arranged in a top lining. The top system, in a bearing position, is held in the stowage compartment a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 033 826 B1 discloses a cabriolet vehicle having a stowable roof arrangement. A top linkage enables the roof to be moved in continuous fashion from a closed position into a rear-end stowage position in a stowage box. A pivotable locking device is arranged in a lateral edge region of the stowage box. The locking device fixes the roof arrangement in the direction of the vehicle vertical axis once the roof arrangement has been moved into the stowage position.
An object of the invention is to provide a cabriolet vehicle with a top bearing for a roof system that makes enables the roof with integrated rear window to be stowed in a rear-end stowage compartment without obstruction from top bearings and other devices.